Death Of Love
by Vampirness1901
Summary: It's just life and death. They don't MIX!
1. PREFACE

_**Preface**_

You just can't face the fact but if your other half dies.

You have to move on but you feel like you're living in the past.

All you see is something of your other half.

People in pain because you're in pain.

Life can't go on without if you're not with your other half.

So you decide life is not worth it anymore.

You want to die but you can.

Too many people depend on you.

You push everybody away.

Life isn't always fair.

You're in the dark.

Nobody is

You have to forget but you can't forget.

When problems break but they don't fix without.

Now you have to fix the problems.

Before _**everything dies.**_


	2. FINDING OUT

ESME POV

Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob and I were on a "camping trip" in the south of America.

We were running through the forest.

Alice and Rosalie was planning a shopping trip to Japan then to South Africa then to Greece then to Rome then to Paris then to England then back home.

Emmett and jasper was racing while betting who could run the fast out of each other.

Bella and Edward were talking about Nessie's future.

Jacob had Renesmee on his back while playing a game.

Carlisle was talking to work on a mobile.

I was look at the wildlife.

Carlisle ended his called.

'Esme, do you mind if we go home early?' Carlisle asked

'Okay. GUYS WE'RE GOING HOME NOW.' I told them all.

We all ran home.

When we all reached home.

Renesmee was sound asleep on Jacob's back.

Emmett opened the door.

'Carlisle, Esme we're going to head home with Renesmee and Jacob.' Bella said.

'Of course dear.' I said in return.

'Jasper, Do you want a boxing match on the Wii?' Emmett Grinned.

'Yep I was waiting for you to ask.' Jasper ran off.

'Now who's going to watch Titanic, Romeo and Juliet then Macbeth with me?' Alice sobbed.

'I will. And I'm sure that Rosalie and Carlisle can as well.' I whined.

'Well I am busy getting the hotel rooms, tickets and other stuff to go on the grand finale shopping trip or the year.' Rosalie sung 'I will join for Romeo and Juliet.'

'Yay, Yay and Yay again.' Alice bounced up and down.

'I can't, so Alice. The is an emergency at the hospital.' Carlisle ran to his car and drove down the road causing all the dust to go everywhere.

'I'm tired of cleaning. Alice get the DVD's ready to watch.'

' 'kay' Alice ran up stairs into her room.

'Call me when the next film is on.' Rosalie ran in the house.

I dropped my head.

WHY?

AARGH!

'READY FOR TITANIC ESME!' Alice screamed from the lounge.

Then Emmett and Jasper screamed.

I ran in the house.

Alice stood behind the TV with the Wii plug.

'Go upstairs and play baby games!' Alice shouted 'Or watch Titanic? PLEASE.'

'OKAY.' Emmett screamed.

After an hour Emmett and jasper ran upstairs.

Titanic finish.

'ROSALIE ROMEO AND JULIET IS STARTING.' Alice sang.

Rosalie ran down stairs.

We watched Romeo and Juliet.

'I'm not watching Macbeth.' Rosalie went outside.

Then on to Macbeth.

When the end of the film Alice let out a whimper.

'Alice what's wrong?' I pleaded

Emmett ran down.

'Alice? Jasper said 'I'm going to my room. One sec' and he never came back. So I went and checked. And his not there.' Emmett whispered 'Rosalie?'

'Emmett. She has gone too.' Alice whimpered again 'Bella, Renesmee and Carlisle too.'

We sat there for twenty three minutes.

Then Edward and Jacob ripped the door down!

'WHERE ARE THEY ALICE?' Edward ran over to Alice and grabbed her. 'TELL ME ALICE! NOW!'

'Let her go man.' Emmett said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

I stood up, 'Edward, this isn't Alice's fault. You can blame anyone.' I whispered.

Edward stood up Alice straight.

'I didn't see this happening.' Alice cried.

'What's happened to Renesmee? Edward why haven't you informed Bella about this. Where are Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie?' Jacob was shaking like mad.

I walked to him. 'Jacob, they have all disappeared.' I took one unnecessary breathe 'We don't know who did this or what really happened.'

'So what do we do now?' Emmett asked.

Jacob walked over to the armchair and sunk into the chair.

If I could cry I would.

We all sat down in a chair.

Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jacob and I were having to work this out.

Alice was looking in the future for anything.

Edward was reading everyone mind as far as he could.

Jacob and the Quileute's were running the perimeter for a trace of the disappearance.

Emmett was helping rearrange the furniture for us.

I was supporting, cleaning, cooking and helping everyone.

We were getting along fine until....

**Cliffy mwa hahahaha hahaha carry on reading to find out what happens.**

**NEXT CHAPTER...**

**ALICE SEES THE VISTOR...**

**EDWARD HEARS THE VISTOR...**

**JACOB SMELLS THE VISTOR...**

**ESME AND EMMETT MEET THE VISTOR!**


End file.
